Eevee(xab)
Eevee is a playable character in the game"Xtreme Anime Battle". It's only playable on the Wii U version. Moveset All forms LB - Charge energy - Eevee charges energy to do more attacks LT - Dash - Rapidly dash ahead RB - Guard RT - Run faster - While running faster,Eevee can walk in the water and climb walls X,X,X - Right hand scratch,left hand scratch,both hands up scratch Y,Y,Y - Headbutt,headbutt,up headbutt X,,Y - Right hand scratch,up headbutt Eevee RBX - Grab - Eevee strikes the enemy with his tail three times,sending him to the air B - Shadow ball - Eevee shoots a black energy ball at the enemy - Uses 1 energy bar RBB - Echoed voice - Cutscene:Eevee stuns the enemy with his voice,then headbutts him - Uses 1 energy bar X,Y,B - Eeveelution - Cutscene:Eevee strikes the enemy with a shadow ball,then strikes him with his tail four times.Then,appear eight buttons to press: -If you press X,you turn into flareon and uses fire spin -If you press A,you turn into vaporeon and uses water gun -If you press B,you turn into jolteon and uses wild charge -If you press Y,you turn into sylveon,sends the enemy flying with a backflip kick and send him to the ground with fairy wind -If you press LB,you turn into umbreon and shoots three shadow balls -If you press LT,you turn into espeon,teleports behind the enemy and do a 10-hit combo -If you press RB,you turn into leafeon and uses leaf storm -If you press RT,you turn into glaceon,freezes the enemy with ice beam and send him flying with a backflip kick, then freezes him again.When he reaches the ground,the ice breaks -If you don't press anything,the default evolution is sylveon Flareon RBX - Grab - Flareon uses fire fang(flareon's fangs are on fire,and he bites the enemy and throws him away) B - Flamethrower - Flareon shoots fire from his mouth - Uses 1 energy bar RBB - Fire spin - Cutscene:Flareon burns and spins,then strikes the enemy - Uses 1 energy bar X,Y,B - Fire fox attack - Cutscene:Flareon uses fire fang,then fire spin and finally flamethrower - Uses 3 energy bars Vaporeon RBX - Grab - Vaporeon send the opponent flying with a backflip kick,then shoots three bubbles at him B - Water gun - Vaporeon spits water from his mouth - Uses 1 energy bar RBB - Scald - Cutscene:Vaporeon shoots hot water at the enemy's face,stunning him,then uses quick attack(his paws are shinning,and he kicks the enemy) - Uses 2 energy bars X,Y,B - Water fox attacks - Cutscene:Vaporeon uses scald,then water gun,then quick attack,and finally shoots three bubble at the enemy - Uses 3 energy bars Jolteon RBX - Grab - Vaporeon shocks the enemy,then push him away B - Thundershock - Jolteon shoots an electric energy wave - Uses 1 energy bar RBB - wild charge - Jolteon is sorrounded by eletricity,then charges ahead - Uses 1 energy bar X,Y,B - Electric fox attack - Cutscene:Jolteon headbutts the enemy,then uses thunder shock,then uses wild charge,and finally headbutts him again Sylveon RBX - Grab - Sylveon send the enemy flying with a backflip kick,then sends him to the ground with fairy wind B - Giga impact - Sylveon shoots an energy ball that explodes upon contact - Uses 1 energy bar RBB - Fairy wind - Cutscene:Sylveon headbutts the enemy,then send him flying with a backflip kick and a pink wind send the enemy to the ground - Uses 1 energy bar X,Y,B - Fairy fox attack - Cutscene:Sylveon uses giga impact two times,than uses fairy wind to send the enemy flying,and finally uses giga impact again - Uses 3 energy bars Category:Pokemon Category:Characters